To obtain viral proteins which are nucleic acid free from DNA viruses, particularly those thought to be associated with neurological diseases. To develop an animal test system to evaluate the antigenicity of these proteins for possible vaccine usefulness. Due to the negative results of initial experiments, it was concluded that this project be terminated.